


Estrellas

by Alendarkstar



Category: Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures, The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Colección de one shots sobre los Tres Caballeros. Con y sin romance.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Guitarras

Estrellas  
Disclaimer: Los Tres Caballeros pertenecen a Disney  
1  
Guitarras  
Sumary: A Donald le interesaba la música desde que era niño, pero antes de conocer a Panchito y a José prefería ser un solista.  
El primer instrumento que Donald aprendió a tocar fue la guitarra. No fue algo que él eligió, sino una casualidad. Poco después del funeral de sus padres, durante el tiempo en que estuvo viviendo en casa de su abuela, se había encerrado en el ático, demasiado molesto con el mundo como para permitir que alguien se le acercara.  
Encontró una guitarra y unos libros de música. Comenzó a practicar y lo hacía muy mal, tanto que eso sirvió para que su hermana y abuela decidieran darle un tiempo a solas. Con el paso de los meses fue mejorando y escucharlo tocar la guitarra dejó de convertirse en una tortura. La granja pasó por una fuerte crisis económica y, aunque Elvira hizo todo lo posible por mantenerla a flota, tuvo que cederle la custodia a Scrooge McDuck.  
—Puedes conservar la guitarra —le dijo Elvira el día de la despedida —, se nota que la atesoras y aquí solo acumulará polvo.  
Donald abrazó a su abuela como forma de agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por él. Della se unió al abrazo poco después. Donald pudo sentir una humedad en su rostro y no supo quien lloraba, todo aquello resultaba tan doloroso.  
Donald y Della se enteraron de que Elvira Coot estaba enferma cuando era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Ella murió poco antes de que se cumpliera un año desde que se habían mudado a la mansión McDuck y todo resultó tan dolorosamente obvio. Durante los últimos meses ella se había visto tan apagado y nunca quiso contarles que sus días en el mundo de los vivos estaban contados.  
Con el paso del tiempo Donald se fue interesando por otros tipos de instrumentos. Descubrió en casa de Scrooge un piano que creía abandonado y comenzó a tocarlo cada vez que podía, algo que hacía con menos frecuencia desde que su tío comenzó a llevarlo a él y a Della en sus aventuras. No era algo que le molestara, incluso cuando había ocasiones en las que creía que no volvería a ver un nuevo amanecer.  
Pasarían varios años antes de que descubriera que Scrooge McDuck acostumbraba a tocar el piano cuando nadie lo veía y varios meses antes de que los dos hermanos pudieran hacerle co.  
Había ocasiones en las que Della solía sentarse al lado de Donald y escucharlo tocar. Como solía aburrirse con suma facilidad se distraía creando canciones para las melodías que su hermano tocaba. Pocas veces terminaba una canción, no por falta de interés sino por el hecho de que cambiaba la letra constantemente. La canción que le cantó a sus huevos antes de marchar al espacio era una de ellas. Ella había creado la letra y Donald la melodía.  
Cuando Donald comenzó la universidad no estaba interesado en hacer amigos. Debido a cierto incidente en el que no le gustaba pensar su voz se había hecho inentendible y eso había provocado que se metiera en más de una pelea. Cansado de comentarios mal intencionados decidió que solo hablaría cuando fuera necesario.  
Durante sus ratos libres solía sentarse debajo de un árbol y tocar un instrumento. A veces era la guitarra, otras veces el bajo e incluso la flauta, aunque esta última era su opción menos favorita. Cierto día notó la presencia de un loro y de un gallo. Continuó tocando el acordeón sin prestarles atención, esperando a que se marcharan, algo que nunca pasó.  
Ambas aves sacaron sus instrumentos y lo acompañaron en su canción. Donald estaba por decirles que se marcharan y que él tocaba solo, pero escuchó a Panchito cantar y no pudo hacerlo. Le gustaba su voz y la canción que cantaba a pesar de que no lograba entender gran parte de lo que decía.  
Durante varios días esos encuentros se convirtieron en algo rutinario. Donald ni siquiera había hablado con ellos, pero eso no evitaba que todos los días a la misma hora lo acompañaran en el mismo lugar a tocar la guitarra. Con el paso del tiempo dejó de ser molesto para Donald y el pato incluso se encontró disfrutando la compañía de ambas aves.  
—Deberíamos formar nuestra propia banda —comentó Panchito de pronto.  
—Será divertido y a las gatinhas les gustan los músicos.  
—Ni siquiera sabemos nuestros nombres —comentó Donald sin disimular su molestia.  
Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber hablado. Estaba seguro de que sus compañeros de instrumento no entenderían lo que había dicho y que, en el peor de los casos, o el más probable dada su mala suerte, se burlarían de él como muchos otros lo habían hecho en el pasado.  
—Eso se puede solucionar muy fácil, mi nombre es José Carioca.  
—Mi nombre es Panchito Romero Miguel Junípero Francisco Quintero Gonzáles III, pero pueden llamarme Panchito Pistolas o simplemente Panchito.  
Donald no sabía qué era lo que más le sorprendía, si el hecho de que Panchito tuviera un nombre tan largo, que ambos hubieran entendido lo que dijo o que a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle sus problemas para hablar. Eso lo hizo feliz.  
—Soy Donald Duck.  
Tres meses después los Tres Caballeros tuvieron su primer concierto.


	2. Fiesta de gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald está por ser presentado como el nuevo presidente del instituto de New Quackmore.

Fiesta de gala  
Sumary: Donald está por ser presentado como el nuevo presidente del instituto de New Quackmore.  
Advertencia: Contiene Donald x Daisy implícito.  
Donald había creído que con la derrota de Felldrake no tenía nada de que preocuparse. Si bien Sheldgoose seguía libre no lo consideraba una amenaza estando sin poderes y sin dinero. En ese momento no estaba seguro de poder tener una vida tranquila o poder tomar las largas siestas en su hamaca que tanto disfrutaba.  
Usar traje no le molestaba, asistir a fiestas elegantes sí. Había creído que sería divertido, pero como lo solía pasarle la mayoría de las veces, estaba equivocado. Durante días Daisy lo había obligado a someterse a un duro entrenamiento, le hizo pasar horas leyendo libros de modales y memorizando cada tipo de cuchara, tenedor o cubierto que se usaba durante la comida.  
Su único consuelo era que sus amigos lo acompañaban. April, May y Jun no parecían tener ningún problema, Xandra sí. Ella se frustró tanto al equivocarse de cuchara que decidió comer directamente del tazón de sopa, algo que hizo a Daisy enojar considerablemente y suspender las lecciones de etiqueta por más de un día.  
Panchito y José no se quedaban atrás. Panchito era muy tosco y prefería comer con las manos. Los modales de José eran buenos y habían sorprendido a Daisy la primera vez que lo vio comer, el problema con él era que no dejaba de coquetear con ninguna señorita y eso era algo que podía causar problemas en cualquier evento formal.  
Ari ni siquiera lo intentó. Metió la cabeza de lleno en la comida y se lo tragó todo de un solo bocado. Había sido él quien hizo enojar a Daisy más que nadie y también el único en ser golpeado por la iracunda pata. Los demás solo se salvaron porque pudieron escapar, disculpándose silenciosamente con el amigo caído.  
—Tus amigos son extraños —le había comentado Daisy poco antes de la fiesta.  
—Lo sé, pero también son los más leales y valientes, no los cambiaría por nada.  
—Si no aprenden a comportarse te van a causar problemas. Como presidente del instituto de New Quackmore tienes una imagen que mantener y ni creas que te voy a permitir perder este trabajo del mismo modo en que has perdido todos los anteriores.  
—Eso es historia —Donald colocó su mano en su pecho en un intento por mostrar compromiso. Seguía teniendo problemas de mal humor, pero la cita que Xandra le había organizado para él y Daisy le había ayudado mucho a mejorar su temperamento y le había hecho estar más dispuesto a aceptar sus errores, algo que en el pasado solía adjudicar a su mala suerte.  
—Deberías hablar con ellos y decirles que se comporten si quieren permanecer a tu lado.  
—Nunca podría echarlos, todo esto también les pertenece —Donald le mostró a Daisy su amuleto. Si bien no creía que fuera a necesitarlo, le gustaba conservarlo pues era un recordatorio de todo de lo que vivió y del lazo que lo unía a Panchito y a José.  
—Lo único que te digo es que debes ser más severo con ellos y hacerles entender lo importante que es esto para ti.  
—¿Importante para mí? —preguntó Donald un tanto inseguro.   
Si bien no podía negar que estuviera feliz con su herencia, no estaba seguro de que le importara perderla. Muchas veces lo había perdido todo y estaba seguro de que podría volver a recuperarse del mismo modo en que lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado.  
—Sí, para ti y para mí —Daisy acomodó la corbata de Donald antes de besarlo —. He estado pensando que necesitas mucha ayuda y que debería mudarme contigo a la mansión.  
Donald sabía que si Daisy le estaba contando de sus planes no era porque lo estuviera pensando sino porque estaba segura. También sabía que no le estaba pidiendo permiso sino ayuda para trasladar todas sus pertenencias hasta el que sería su nuevo hogar.  
—¿Cuándo comienzo con la mudanza?  
—Mañana, después de la fiesta.  
Daisy besó a su novio una vez más antes de dar inicio a la fiesta. Los patos más importantes y la prensa habían acudido a la celebración. Daisy se había encargado de ello. Había insistido en lo importante que era causar una buena primera impresión y trabajado arduamente en aquella fiesta, llegando inclusive a contratar los servicios de una empresa dedicada a la organización de ese tipo de eventos.  
—¿Qué haces aquí, Donald? ¿Nuevo trabajo?  
Donald se volteó sorprendido. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado la voz de su tío, aunque eso le resultaba extraño. Sabía que él no solía asistir a esa clase de eventos al menos que pudiera conseguir algo de dinero y no creía que ese fuera el caso.  
—Se puede decir que sí.  
Donald buscó con la mirada a Della y a los trillizos. Tampoco los había visto en mucho tiempo y, aunque su hermana tampoco era aficionada a esa clase de eventos, esperaba que hubiera asistido al tratarse de su hermano. Daisy había dicho que la había invitado así que no dudaba que estuviera enterada del evento.  
—No veo que lleves una bandeja con bocadillos.  
Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de Donald al entender lo que pasaba. Solo los miembros del instituto de New Quackmore estaban enterados del cambio en la administración y, aunque le ofendía que su tío no hiciera nada por saber de él, ni siquiera después de que su casa se quemara, el día de su cumpleaños, podía ver la oportunidad de molestarlo y eso era algo que disfrutaba.  
—¿No crees que esa no es manera de tratar al anfitrión de la fiesta? —Donald se detuvo para ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su tío, luego agregó de manera pausada —, soy el nuevo presidente del instituto de New Quackmore.  
—Es un bonito lugar, lástima que no durara mucho.  
Donald sintió el impulso de sacar a Scrooge de su casa. Recordó su terapia para el control de la ira y logró calmarse. Mentalmente se dijo que Daisy lo mataría si llegaba a causar un alboroto y que no debía tomárselo como algo personal. Para Scrooge McDuck, Donald siempre había sido su sobrino bueno para nada.  
—Ya lo veremos —respondió un poco más calmado —. Ahora si me disculpas, debo atender a mis invitados.  
Donald se dirigió a la mesa de bocadillos, lugar en donde encontró a Della y a los niños. April, May y June estaban regañando a los trillizos por su falta de modales en la mesa, algo que los pequeños patitos no se tomaron a bien y que incluso los motivó a ser comportarse de peor manera. También notó que José estaba coqueteando con Della.  
—Hola, Della, veo que ya conociste a mi amigo José —luego se dirigió a José —, ella es mi hermana Della.  
Donald no pudo contener la risa al ver a José notablemente avergonzado. Nunca lo había visto comportarse de ese modo, ni siquiera cuando era sorprendido por el novio de una de las mujeres a las que pretendía. Mentalmente se dijo que José debía seguir algún código de honor del que nunca le había hablado y que, en teoría, él también debería conocer.  
—¿Nuevo trabajo? No veo ninguna bandeja de bocadillos.  
Donald se sintió ofendido. No era solo el hecho de que tampoco pareciera enterada de todo lo que pasó en su cumpleaños sino el que ni siquiera hubiera considerado que fuera uno de los invitados. De su tío Scrooge podía esperarlo, pero de Della no y eso le resultaba molesto.  
—Soy el nuevo presidente del instituto de New Quackmore.  
—Buena broma, hermanito, pero no soy tan ingenua.  
—No es una broma —le dijo José, su voz ya no tenía el tono coqueto con él que le hablaba antes —, herencia de su abuelo Clinton Coot.  
—Me enteré lo del abuelo —comentó Della y en esa ocasión lucía menos animada —. La última vez que nos vimos fue durante su funeral.  
Donald recordó ese momento. También recordó que había pasado bastante tiempo desde la muerte de su pariente hasta que le notificaron de su testamento. En su momento no le dio importancia, pero después de lo que había ocurrido con Sheldgoose no estaba tan seguro. Mentalmente se dijo que averiguaría después si había ocurrido algo de lo que debería preocuparse y que de momento se preocuparía por divertirse.  
O al menos esos habían sido sus planes. Daisy apareció para decirle que sus invitados lo estaban esperando y que era su deber dar un discurso frente a todos ellos.


	3. Viaje desde muy lejano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panchito y José ganaron un viaje todo incluido a Duckburg. Ambos esperaban ver a su amigo Donald, pero ninguno imaginó que conocería a Duck Avenger o que este fuera real.

Viaje desde muy lejano  
Sumary: Panchito y José ganaron un viaje todo incluido a Duckburg. Ambos esperaban ver a su amigo Donald, pero ninguno imaginó que conocería a Duck Avenger o que este fuera real.  
Inicialmente Panchito y José habían pensado en decirle a Donald que ambos viajarían a Duckburg, pero descartaron esa idea cuando consideraron que sería mejor sorprenderlo con una visita inesperada. Como los dos sabían la dirección de su casa, lo habían visitado para celebrar su cumpleaños y enviado regalos, no creyeron que tendrían problemas en llegar a su destino.  
El vuelo se retrasó por lo que llegaron de noche. Debido a la falta de taxis les ofrecieron la habitación de un hotel, algo que rechazaron. Querían llegar cuanto antes a casa de Donald y estaban bastante seguros de poder llegar caminando. Después de unos cuantos minutos caminando comenzaron a creer que no fue una buena idea. Hacía frío y tenían la sensación de estar siendo observados.  
Algo que confirmaron en el momento en que unas creaturas de color morado volando sobre lo que parecían unas bandejas aparecieron frente a ellos. Les dispararon y les habrían logrado disparar de no ser por la rápida intervención de Panchito que se puso a él y a José fuera del rango de ataque por unos segundos.  
Panchito intentó disparar, agradeciendo haber burlado la seguridad del aeropuerto para llevar sus confiables pistolas, pero de nada sirvió. Su pistola fue desintegrada en cuestión de segundos y él se quedó indefenso, comprendiendo que no tenía más opción que escapar.  
Corrieron durante varias calles hasta llegar a un callejó abandonado. Todo parecía perdido hasta que apareció Duck Avenger. Lo vieron utilizar su medio de transporte a modo de escudo y bloquear los disparos del enemigo. También presenciaron la batalla entre esas creaturas y el superhéroe que logró ahuyentarlas con suma facilidad.  
—¿Necesitan ayuda? —les preguntó el pato enmascarado.  
—Creo que no, vamos a visitar a nuestro amigo Donald.  
—Que coincidencia, yo también iba a verlo —comentó Duck Avenger —, si quieren puedo llevarlos en mi Duckmovil.  
Panchito y José eligieron confiar en el pato enmascarado. No era solo el hecho de que les hubiera salvado la vida lo que los motivó a tomar esa decisión sino también la curiosidad que sentían. Habían leído en internet sobre él, noticias y cómics, pero nunca imaginado que el pato enmascarado pudiera ser real.  
Hubo un momento en el que Panchito consideró que lo que él y José habían visto podía tratarse de una broma de televisión bastante elaborada, idea que descartó al recordar el estado en que se encontraba su pistola y al ver el Duckmovil elevarse. No había cables y el escudo que había usado el superhéroe se veía demasiado real para ser una simple imitación.  
—¿Cómo conociste a Donald?  
—Fue durante mis tiempos de forajido. En aquel entonces disfrutaba de causar problemas. Un día me encontré con Donald y él me enseñó que podía usar mis habilidades para el bien. Ya sabe como es él, un pato muy elocuente y noble que siempre se preocupado por los desafortunados y los solitarios.  
—Debes quererlo mucho.  
—Es un pato muy especial y me considero muy afortunado por tenerlo en mi vida.  
Duck Avenger se detuvo a unas cuadras de la casa de Donald. Estuvo hablando por varios segundos a través de lo que parecía ser un teléfono.  
—Lamento dejarlos aquí, pero el trabajo de un héroe nunca termina y debo regresar al deber. Mandenle a Donald mis saludos y díganle que será la próxima vez.  
Panchito y José bajaron del Duckmovil y no se movieron de su sitio hasta que lo vieron desaparecer. Ambos sentían mucha curiosidad por lo que el pato enmascarado pudiera estar haciendo y se lamentaban no poder saberlo.  
Tuvieron que esperar varios minutos a que Donald les abriera la puerta. Panchito y José se sintieron un tanto decepcionados pues le pareció que la sorpresa de su amigo al verlos era un poco falsa. El pato los invitó a pasar y ambos le contaron su encuentro con el pato enmascarado.  
—No sabíamos que era real —comentó Panchito.  
—En especial por los cómics.  
—Muchos están basados en historias que he contado —Donald estaba en la cocina, preparando unos bocadillos rápidos para sus amigos —, Duck Avenger suele contarme con mucho detalle todas sus aventuras.  
—¿Y no le molesta que se publiquen esos cómics?  
Donald tomó asiento al lado de sus amigos y sirvió a cado uno una taza de café acompañada de un pan que había horneado en la tarde.  
—Dice que por tratarse de mí lo deja pasar.  
—¿Qué se siente salir con un superhéroe real?  
Donald escupió el café que había estado tomando. Muchas veces se había preparado para lo que diría en caso de que alguien sospechara de su identidad secreta, pero ni siquiera había considerado el que alguien sospechara de un romance entre ambos. Mentalmente se preguntó si se había pasado un poco al elogiarse a sí mismo. Muchas veces lo había hecho, en especial cuando alguien criticaba a Donald y estaba seguro de que nadie había sospechado de un amorío entre ambos, ni siquiera Daisy que era un tanto, muy, celosa.  
—¿Qué les hace pensar eso?  
—Internet —comentó José —, leí un cómic no oficial sobre una cita entre ustedes.  
—En ese momento pensamos que era un personaje basado en ti, pero ahora sabemos la verdad.  
—Solo somos amigos.  
Donald tomó su teléfono y buscó cualquier tipo de información sobre un romance entre él y su alterego secreto. Normalmente solo usaba los datos cuando se trataba de una emergencia, pero en ese momento consideraba que saber lo que los demás pensaban sobre su relación con Duck Avenger era un asunto de alta prioridad.  
Encontró más información de la que le hubiera gustado. Había varios cómics no oficiales sobre ambos y situaciones muy románticas. Mentalmente se preguntó si eso había tenido alguna relación con su rompimiento con Daisy y la respuesta le pareció más que obvia. Ver que algunas revistas de espectáculos alimentaban ese rumor lo hicieron sentir aún más preocupado.  
—¿Por qué tan alterado? —le preguntó José —. Duck Avenger parece ser un buen tipo.  
—Es como un hermano para mí —respondió.  
—No le des mucha importancia —Panchito intentó animarlo —, verás que en poco tiempo lo olvidaran, cuando aparezca otra noticia, será historia antigua.  
—Gracias, Panchito, pero cuéntenme ¿Qué los trae por aquí?


	4. Navidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Tres Caballeros organizan una fiesta por navidad.

Navidad  
A Donald le gustaba la navidad. Disfrutaba de las decoraciones, la comida y los regalos, pero lo que más le gustaba era la tranquilidad. Para Donald la celebración de navidad perfecta involucraba una taza de chocolate y un maratón de películas navideñas en compañía de su familia y amigos, algo que nunca podía tener.  
Siempre había algo que arruinaba sus planes, muchas veces siendo su familia el principal motivo. Ya fuera porque preferían hacer otro tipo de cosas, como cazar a Santa Claus o ir de aventura o porque sus sobrinos eran unos bebés, lo cierto era que nunca había podido ver siquiera una película del especial navideño.  
Ese año no sería la excepción y sabía que era inútil pretender que así sería. Daisy se lo había dejado en claro desde el principio.   
—Eres el director del instituto de New Quackmore y debes organizar una celebración que esté a la altura. Descuida, yo me encargaré de eso, después de todo organizar eventos es mi especialidad.  
Daisy seguía trabajando con Madame Glamour pese a que había lanzado su línea de ropa. Aparecer en la lista de Madame Glamour le había abierto muchas puertas y ayudado a conseguir un lugar en importantes pasarelas y trabajar codo a codo con renombrados diseñadores.  
—Panchito, José y yo hemos estado trabajando en eso y tenemos...  
Donald fue interrumpido por su novia, ella le extendió una lista de considerable tamaño. Su rostro no denotaba ninguna advertencia, pero Donald la conocía lo suficiente para saber cómo reaccionaba cuando las cosas no salían cómo quería.   
—Has lo que dice la lista y todo estará bien.  
Donald, Xandra, Panchito y José comenzaron con los preparativos de inmediato. Visitaron la boutique que Daisy había abierto recientemente en New Quackmore y recogieron los trajes que habían elegido para la ocasión.   
—¿Ya pensaron en a quiénes van a invitar? —les preguntó Donald.  
Panchito, José y Xandra asintieron.  
—Me gustaría invitar a mis amigos de Brasil, hace mucho que no los veo. Apuesto a que Rosinha estará fascinada.  
Para Donald había sido una gran sorpresa cuando José había anunciando que tenía novia y sabía que Panchito y Xandra se habían sentido de ese modo. La personalidad coqueta de José habían hecho que pareciera imposible que el loro pensara en formalizar.  
—En mi caso me gustaría invitar a mi novia, será nuestra primera navidad juntos.  
Panchito y Clara se habían conocido gracias a Daisy. Ella la había invitado a la mansión, lugar en el que se encontraron por casualidad poco después de que los Tres Caballeros y Xandra regresaran de una misión. Lord Feldrake y Shelgoose seguían desaparecidos, pero ellos no eran la única amenaza con la que los Tres Caballeros debían lidiar.  
—Espero que no haya problema si invito a unos amigos, han pasado siglos desde la última vez que vi a Selene y a Storkules y extraño hablar con ella.  
Donald tuvo algunas dudas cuando escuchó esos nombres. Sabía que se refería a los dioses de Itaquack. Storkules era su amigo y lo apreciaba, pero sabía lo intenso e imprudente que podía ser y temía que arruinara su fiesta de navidad del mismo modo en que había arruinado su segunda cita con Daisy.  
—No hay ningún problema, los amigos de mis amigos también son mis amigos.  
Donald invitó a su familia. La última vez que los había visto fue después de que regresaron del inframundo. Pasar por una experiencia tan cercana a la muerte lo había hecho sentirse un poco nostálgico y deseoso de ver a su familia una vez más. Los extrañaba, no tenía sentido negarlo, pero no se arrepentía de haberse mudado. Vivir en la piscina de su tío lo hacía sentir como si estuviera fallando en la vida y los comentarios de su tío no ayudaban, en más de una ocasión lo había llamado parásito.  
Ari ayudó con las decoraciones. Los cinco estuvieron limpiando, moviendo muebles, flores y todo lo que Daisy pudiera considerar necesario. El arancuan había demostrado ser de gran ayuda, aunque también causó varios problemas. Más de uno creyó que Daisy lo sacaría de la fiesta, pero eso nunca llegó a pasar.  
La parte más demandante fue aprender etiqueta. Daisy insistió en que era muy importante que dieran una buena imagen y que debían acostumbrarse a esa clase de eventos por el bien del instituto de New Quackmore. Donald sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto al asegurar eso. Pese a que había tomado el cargo recientemente había tenido que asistir a varios eventos de etiqueta.   
Storkules y Selene fueron los primeros en llegar. Ambos vestían sus atuendos tradicionales y ambos se mostraron igual de felices cuando vieron a la diosa de la Aventura.  
—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vimos.  
—Sí, recuerdo que la última vez que te vi eras un semidiós y ahora eres el dios de los héroes.   
Storkules río un tanto avergonzado. Estaba orgulloso de sus hazañas como héroe, pero habían ciertas cosas de su pasado de las que prefería no hablar, errores que le avergonzaban y evocaban sentimientos dolorosos.   
—Las cosas han estado un poco aburridas sin ti.  
Xandra estuvo hablando con sus amigos antes de presentar a los Tres Caballeros. Estos habían estado ocupados recibiendo a los otros invitados, pero también habían querido darle tiempo a los dioses para que se pusieran al día.   
—Ellos son mis Tres Caballeros, los mejores héroes del mundo.  
—Lamento haber dudado de ti —respondió Storkules y su mirada estaba fija en Donald —, Donald es el aventurero más grande de todos los tiempos.  
Donald no tuvo tiempo de sentirse avergonzado. Storkules lo había tomado entre sus brazos y abrazado con la fuerza que era usual en él. Intentó escapar, pero al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, todo fue en vano.  
La llegada de las trillizas no ayudó demasiado.   
—Que vergüenza, tío Donald. Y nosotras que pensábamos que le eras leal a tía Daisy —le dijo April de forma burlona. Su tono de voz era bajo por lo que nadie más pudo oírla.   
—No es lo que parece.  
—Descuida, tía Daisy ya nos habló de Storkules y la cuarta peor cita de su vida.  
Esas palabras hicieron que Donald se sintiera aún más avergonzado.  
Los parientes de Donald fueron los últimos en llegar. Gladstone no dio ninguna excusa, algo que era típico en él, Fethry había dicho que tuvo una emergencia en el laboratorio y para Donald resultó obvio que su tío acababa de regresar de una aventura.  
—¿Vives aquí? —preguntó Louie sorprendido —, la última vez que vine era una cabaña.  
Donald recordaba la última visita. Fue poco antes de que Panchito fuera engañado para participar en un combate de boxeo. Las trillizas habían ido a visitar a su tía Daisy por lo que no pudieron conocerse, algo que le hubiera gustado que pasara.  
—Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces, ahora soy el director de este instituto.   
Huey también se veía fascinado y Donald conocía el motivo. Huey había querido formar parte del instituto de New Quackmore desde que era pequeño. Fue durante uno de los muchos trabajos que tuvo antes de mudarse a la mansión. El trillizo de rojo encontró una de las revistas del instituto y la estuvo leyendo por horas, deseando que una de sus investigaciones fuera publicada.  
—Estoy trabajando en tu beca. El comité está interesado en ti y en Violet así que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que los acepten.  
Huey no pudo disimular la emoción que sentía. Della lo miró con orgullo y acarició las plumas de su cabeza.  
—No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir —le regañó Scrooge —, no niego que Huey y Violet puedan conseguir una beca, pero no pretendas engañarnos para que creamos que eres el director de este lugar.  
—No estoy mintiendo —respondió Donald molesto. Mentalmente se reclamó por haber esperado que su tío estuviera orgulloso.   
—No te ofendas, es solo que la última vez que vinimos las cosas eran muy diferentes —comentó Della, era evidente que ella tampoco le creía.   
—Y no es la primera vez que mientes.  
—Donald es el director —lo defendió Panchito.   
—Él consiguió el puesto cuando se demostró que era el auténtico heredero del auténtico fundador —agregó José.   
Donald se sintió aún más ofendido cuando vio el intercambio de miradas entre Scrooge y Della.  
—Es una pena que no vaya a durar mucho.  
—Tío Donald ha estado haciendo un gran trabajo. Él y Daisy han organizado varias reuniones y está planeando abrir un nuevo centro de investigación —lo defendió May.  
Los trillizos y Fethry fueron los únicos que se mostraron convencidos. Gladstone incluso se había reído y no hizo nada por ocultarlo. Esto hizo que Donald se sintiera menos molesto. Algunos de sus seres queridos tenían fe en él y eso era todo lo que le importaba. Mentalmente se propuso no decepcionarlos.  
—¡Donald! —lo llamó Daisy —, es hora de tu discurso.


End file.
